polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of South Africaball
Self-governing dominion (1910-1961) Republic (1961-1994)|capital = Cape Townball, Pretoriaball, Bloemfonteinball, Pietermaritzburgball|religion = Calvinismball|founded = 1910|predecessor = Cape Colonyball, Colony of Natalball, British Orangeball, British Transvaalball|onlysuccessor = South Africaball|nexticon = South Africa|ended = 1994|name = |nativename = Unie van Suid-Afrika Unie van Zuid-Afrika|language = English Retardutch Afrikaans|image = QmhpoQd.png|caption = |reality = Union of South Africa|affiliation = British Empireball (until 1961)|likes = Apartheid|bork=Kaffir|hates = Kaffirs, Pink Floyd|personality = Racist|friends = Rhodesiaball I can relate to him Malawiball Salazar Taiwanball |enemies = Nelson Mandela Ghandi 8ball Swazilandball Lesothoball Mozambiqueball Namibiaball Angolaball Zambiaball Zimbabweball Cubaball USAball (REMOVE SANCTIONS!!!) UKball Soviet Unionball New Zealandball |national anthem = "Die Stem van Suid Afrika"|successor = South Africaball Namibiaball|type = Germanic}} was a racist African country, firstly a British dominion and later, an independent republic from 1961 until the dissolution of the union in 1994. History Dutch settlement Historically, South African territory was firstly settled by Dutch Republicball during 17th century to get a trade post to trade with India. It became so Dutch Cape Colonyball, a Dutch East India Companyball colony. Anglo-Dutch wars British Empireball would have like to own this territory and so started colonize here too, founding Cape Colonyball, to get a way to somehow steal this region from Dutch Empireball. When the Napoleonic Wars broke out, British Empireball was against Dutch Empireball (now Batavian Republicball). In this way, British Empireball got the region from Batavian Republicball. But traces of the Dutch colonization are still present in the territory. After Boer Wars ended in 1902, Orange Free Stateball and South African Republicball, plus Cape Colonyball and Colony of Natalball, were incorporated into a British dominion, the Union of South Africaball. The Boer Wars costed to the British colonizers a lot in lives and money but it got a big result. British dominion and apartheid In 1910, Union of South Africaball officially became a dominion of British Empireball and helped its overlord during World War I and World War II. But Union of South Africaball never liked Negroids and so, in 1949, the government started an infamous policy for "keep the races separated": Whites have to be in places for Whites (which means rich and developed places) and Blacks in places for Blacks (which means marginalized and poor places). This policy lasted also when in 1961 Union of South Africaball became a republic and in 1963 got out of Commonwealthball. It was thanks to Nelson Mandela, a Black revolutionary, that the policy finally stopped and the apartheid officially ended. Relations Friends * Rhodesiaball - Friend to die end. Wie fought against SWAPO and any other black organisations. * Taiwanball - Economic partner and honorary white * Portugalball - Helped them during the war in Mozambiqueball and Angolaball and also help us during the war against Rebel Province * Malawiball - Good friend, though friend with my stupid of son who speaks ZULU! * South African Republicball - True father who lives with me. He taught me how to shoot well (LE BEST). * Orange Free Stateball - Uncle, who is a bit psychopathic at times but still great uncle. Enemies * South Africaball - Son, he disbanded my idea and made me the enemy, killing my relatives. One day my other son shall beat you. * Indiaball - Wans't a big fan of Indians. AND OF SCREWINGS OF GHANDI! * New Zealandball - Some other irrelevant country who think I am bad for some reason. * 8ball - FOR THE LAST TIME STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! You kept fighting in the cities I built, these cities were not made for you, you must live in the marginalized slums far from me you dirty kaffir! When you worked without complaining about your rights my economy was stronk! You ruined my son! * USAball - REMOVE SANCTIONS, STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! * UKball - My fuckin' father who don't like me Gallery Union of South Africaball.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png 'zPdUWkJ.png 's2chH6I.png|Here with colonial flag 'iJuJnxv.png|Here with colonial flag Union of South Africa-card.png|Card At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Africa Category:South Africa Category:Historical Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Racist Category:South Africaball Category:Namibiaball Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Calvinist Category:Butchers